


Kansas Storms

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [587]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: virgl+penny, softsmol+tol…jamming on some themes from chat, might come back to this later….





	Kansas Storms

It’s rare for Penny to be caught unawares, but the rainstorm swept across the Kansas plains like a freight train and left her dripping and stunned.

“Stay there,” Virgil told her, parking her on the worn linoleum of the old wash house stuck off the side of the back of the house. There wasn’t much left in the Kansas house now but dust cloths and spiders, but Virgil found an old, slightly musty smelling towel. 

Penny had already shaken out her once-chic, now-sodden chignon, and Virgil turned his back as she began on the buttons of her translucent and dripping blouse. “Here,” he said, shrugging out of his soft, red-checked flannel and holding it back towards her without turning. “You’ll catch cold otherwise.”

He stepped to the window, watching the rain pound the dust until she said “you can turn around.”

The towel was swept up in a knot around her head, the red flannel fastened at the middle three buttons. One sleeve ran over her fingers, and she kept shaking it back enough to free her hand to roll up the other.

“Here,” Virgil murmured, capturing her arm to gently fold back and back the sleeve until her slim, pale hands emerged. “There….oh, you’re freezing,” he gasped as her icy fingers lightly brushed against his now-bare wrist.

“I wasn’t expecting a dunking,” she admitted, her sparkle already returning. Before he could move, she stepped in, her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on the print of his old t-shirt. “Mm, you’re warm.”

Virgil gently wrapped her up tight, resting his chin on the thin terry of the towel covering her hair, and silently realized he might be in trouble too.


End file.
